


Discordia

by rummyjoe



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-31
Updated: 2009-07-31
Packaged: 2017-10-31 03:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/339539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rummyjoe/pseuds/rummyjoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written by request: A 20 to 50 word fic about Eric Northman.  It can be whatever you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Discordia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am not making money from this endeavor. No infringement intended.

 

Eric savored the dissonant melody of Sookie's screams. Each cry punctuated a spasm that began in his loins, raced up his spine to the base of his skull, then cascaded across his body. Sometimes he wished they were not screams of pleasure.

Most times, if he were honest with himself.


End file.
